Block Talk
by Kate Skye Ride
Summary: For the soul perpose of wondering what the hell these stories are even about. Well actually an interactive email between the 'characters' of Tetris.   T for language/paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Me: What do we do when we're bored? Look through the most ridiculous categories fan fiction has to offer and make even more ridiculous stories pertaining to them! Yay me!

I don't own Tetris, nor do I have anything against it. For more laughs about randomness, see my other story, Bevan.

-Square has now signed into chat-

Square: Hey, look at that! It's a Line!

-Line has now signed into chat-

Line: Hello.

Square: Sup?

Line: Umm... Nothing, I have just been selected for this space. I am not enjoying it the best, though.

Square: Yeah, life sucks like that some times.

Line: -opens mouth in horror- What _is_ it?

Square: Oh that? It's just L.

-L has now signed into chat-

L: Hey, look at me. I can spin! Whee!

Square: Yeah just ignore him. They come around every now and again; they also tend to be rather stupid.

Line: Hmm... Yes it does appear they are not the brightest lights in the store.

Square: Yeah, whatever that was supposed to mean... Oh look, it's T.

-T has now signed into chat-

T: Hey Square, Baby!

Square: Sup, T?

T: Nothing, you?

Square: I'm great!

T: Who's the pansy?

Line: Is she referring to me?

Square: -to Line- Yes. -to T- It's Line. He's new.

T: Obviously.

L: Hello? I'm spinning here! Whee!

T: We can see you, L. -quieter- We just choose to ignore you...

-muffled laughter from T and Square-

Line: I don't see what is so funny about it.

T: Of course you don't.

L: Whee!

Square: Shut up, L! No one cares!

L: Whe... No. Whee!

T: I'll fix him.

Square: How? You're stuck, remember?

T: Oh, damn.

Square: Well would you look at that. It's L's stupid cousin, Flip.

-Flip has now signed into chat-

Flip: Wooh!

L: Whee!

Flip: Wooh!

T: SHUT UP! Hey, do it! JUMP!

Square: Who are you talking to?

T: The twins, Z and S.

Square: Oh. JUMP!

-Z has now signed into chat-

-S has now signed into chat-

Z: I'm not too sure I want to.

T: Fine. He'll push you anyways.

S: No I won't! Don't listen to her, sis.  
>Z: I'm not.<p>

T: Not S, the Human.

Z: Oh.

-Human has now signed into chat-

Human: Why won't it move? Stupid game...

-screams come from Square, T, Line, Z and S-

L: Whee!

Flip: Wooh!

T: You idiots!

-Human shakes device-

T: AHH!

Square: AAHH!

Line: WAAH, AH, HA, WAAH!

Z: EEEK!

S: EEEP!

L: WHEE!

Flip: WOOH!

-all blocks have signed out of chat-

Me: So, should I write a second chapter or is it really not worth my time?

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

So, thanks to suggestions from my readers I've decided to write a second chapter. It took ages, I know, but better late than never, eh?

Hope this works out well. It'll probably end up being just stupid again, but we'll see... Fingers crossed...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-all blocks have signed in to chat-<p>

T: And that's why you jump when we tell you to!

Square: Stupid Z and S...

S: Hey, it's not our fault that we're so scared.

T: Yeah, well, it's not ours either. So next time you think about not jumping, JUMP!

Line: Yes, I have to agree with the two lesser shapes. It was quiet reckless of you to remain in place when you knew you had to fall sooner or later.

T: So, he's agreeing with us?

Square: Think so.

L: THAT WAS SO FUN!

Flip: YEAH! CAN WE DO IT AGAIN?

T: Yeah, no.

L: Aww.

Flip: Spoil sport.

Square: At least we're not still spinning. -glares at still spinning L & Flip-

T: Dim wits.

L: YAHEE!

Flip: YIPEE!

T: -facepalm-

Square: My point exactly.

Line: Well I find this all to be rather pointless, so maybe we could move the game on a little?

T: Yeah, well S's yet to jump...

S: -whimpers at top of platform-

Z: It's okay, S! I'll catch you!

S: Are you sure?

T: JUMP FOR THE LOVE OF SHAPES!

Square: WE DO NO NEED A REPEAT!

S: Okay... -jumps-

Z: -squashed off screen from impact-

S: Z!

T: Haha!

Square: Oh wow...

T: Haven't seen that in a while, hey?

Square: Nope!

Line: I still don't see what about this situation is the slightest bit funny...

T: We know, you're just a Line, wouldn't expect you to know.

Line: I'll have you know... -trails off on speech-

T: -to Square- Here we go...

-ten minutes later-

Line: And that's the story of how our family became the most respected in the whole neighbourhood!

Square: -yawns- Hey T, he's finished!

T: -wakes up- Oh, he is too!

Line: -glares at T- You didn't hear a word of that, did you?

T: Oh, I did. I just chose not to listen.

Square: Hey! Look, new shape!

T: Ooh! Which one!

Square: Uh, I can't quite see, but I think it's one of his. -gives pointed look to Line-

T: Hang on, it isn't, is it?

Square: It couldn't be!

T: I thought she was banished from the game!

-Flat has now signed into chat-

Flat: GUESS WHO!

-screams from Square, T, & S-

L: Whee!

Flip: Wooh!

T: FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD, SHUT UP!

-all blocks have signed out of chat-

* * *

><p>How's that? Leave a review and let us know what you thought!<p>

And please check out some of my other stories and my blog! Links to everything on my profile!

Thanks everyone!

R&R!


End file.
